Forever Cursed
by checkprofile4newaccount
Summary: DISCONTINUED. thanks guys for the support Dark is told to steal a necklace with a curse. What happens when an ancient spirit is unleashed and Daisuke is seperated from him?
1. Iori, the magaziene start

**Forever Cursed**

A.N.: Bunny: (presents) this is me first DNAngel fanfiction, after messing up 6 times. This will have a few characters/items from other mangas, like I''s or Cardcaptor Sakura. And some more, but hey, I'm just making this up as I go along!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, or Cardcaptor Sakura, or I''s, or anything that is in the manga books. (Better than anime!) However, I DO own the plot and extra characters. I'm messing up a little of the characters from the manga(s), and if you don't like it, again, let me know.

**If I did own it, then I wouldn't be here, now would I?**

You are probably thinking: Get on with the story already!

Daisuke/Dark whenever they're out: "words"

Daisuke mentally talking to Dark (I don't like italics) /words/

Dark mentally talking to Daisuke/words/

Bunny: Ok, ok! Here goes nothing. Hope this doesn't suck:

Chapter 1: Plans for a Necklace and Iori, Magazine Star 

"Go away, rain." Daisuke Niwa stared out of his gloomy window, and talked to himself. Although he could talk to Dark, he was sleeping. "Why is there such a existence, if all it ever does is make people depressed?"

"Daisuke!" A voice called from downstairs. It was Emiko, his mom. She was supposed to be doing the laundry in front of the television, then planning what other item Dark should steal.

"Yeah, mom?" Daisuke called from his room, taking a glance at Wiz, who was sleeping peacefully on his pillow. The little bunny-shaped creature was just so cute, especially when he's sleeping.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Emiko called. "Come down here for a second, I've got to show you something."

"Coming." Daisuke called, ruffling his red hair. He sulked down the stairs, still wishing that the rain ended. He saw Emiko ironing clothes in front of the television.

"Here, listen to this. You'll be stealing it." She turned up the volume on the news channel that she was watching.

"TODAY A SILVER NECKLACE WAS FOUND DURING AN ARCHOLOGICAL DIG."

"And?" Daisuke sat down by his mother in the living room as a picture of the necklace showed. It was what seemed like a plain piece of black string with a golden pyramid in the middle. Supporting both sides of the pyramid was a beautifully carved phoenix and a dragon. Both creatures' eyes were shinning with jewels.

"THIS NECKLACE HAS A CENTERED PYRAMID WITH TWO MYTHICAL CREATURES SURROUNDING IT. FROM RESEARCH, THIS NECKLACE AS AN AURA OF UNKNOWN EXSISTENCE. THE JEWELS ON THE CREATURES EYES ARE PURE EMERALD AND PURE RUBY. ALTHOUGH THE PYRAMID LOOKS LIKE ITS MADE OF PURE GOLD, RECENT RESEARCH HAS FOUND A TRACE OF DIAMOND AND SAPPHIRE INSIDE. WHAT MORE SECRETS CAN THIS "FOREVER CURSED" DIAMOND HOLD? WE KNOW ITS NAME BECAUSE OF A GREEK TRANSLATION NEAR THE FOUNDED SITE WRITTEN ON A STONE SLAB, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER WRITING? THIS WILL REMAIN A MYESTRY."

"So, what do you think?" Emiko smiled at Daisuke, "I think it matches my personality, and my style to have something as nice as that one! They're shipping it to the museum tonight. Steal it tomorrow night at… say at ten thirty?"

"Alright," Daisuke sighed, looking out the nearest window at the rain. It was the time that rain came, and with it, Daisuke's doubts. Yes indeed, it was more-or-less likely, the turning from spring into summer. "I guess I'll go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, you should get some sleep before your big night. I can't wait to feel that necklace around me…" Emiko lazily flipped though the channels and found a cooking channel where making roast chicken was on.

Daisuke went back into his room, turned out the lights, and went to sleep- careful not to squish Wiz.

The next morning was so clear that nobody would have thought that it rained the night before. Dew shone like crystals on the strawberry plant's leaves that stood on Daisuke's windowsill. The strawberries were still not ready to eat, but Wiz woke from its smell everyday.

"Kyuu?" Wiz got up and yawned.

"Dai, wake up!" Emiko shook him awake. "You're goanna be late for school. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok…" Daisuke rubbed his ruby-colored eyes and yawned. "Wiz, you're really getting heavy. Mind if you jump off?"

"Kyuu…" Wiz went off of the bed and slipped into Daisuke's book bag.

"Sorry, I can't take you to school today," Daisuke got out of bed, still rubbing his eyes. "There's swimming in gym today, and I know how much you hate the water."

"Kyuu!" Wiz hopped out of the bag at the sound of water. It was the fluffy little bunny's worst nightmare.

Daisuke put on a short-sleeved green shirt and jeans. Due to his clumsiness, he fell while trying to reach for the comb on the upper part of his closet. It woke Dark up with a bunch of complaints.

/Hey, Daisuke! Watch it/

/Sorry, I fell/

/Say, don't you have swimming today/

/Yeah. Don't worry, I packed my stuff this time./

/No, I was kinda wondering how you were looking forward to seeing Riku in her swimsuit, you know what I mean./

/DARK/

Daisuke grabbed his bag and went down to breakfast. There were scrambled eggs with some pancakes that he rushed through, afraid of being late again.

"Now have a good time in school!" Emiko called out while the rest were busy flipping through the newspaper.

"Ok, bye!" Daisuke called back, running towards his school.

/How do you plan on stealing that necklace/

/The usual. Bypass all of the security, then snatch it. I don't think this is a Hikari work, but still, Krad may be as well as after me, for everything I do./

/What powers do you think it has/

/Now you're talking. I think… to grant wishes? Let's see… it has something to do with a dragon and a phoenix. It was some old legend that I forgot, but something about seperation and events./

/O-k… moving on to another subject./

/So, what do you think Risa's goanna say to do/

/About what/

/If she ever finds you actually interested in and reading those porn magazines, those kind of-/

/I get your point, Dark! First of all, she's not goanna find out, and second of all, if she does, then she'll probably think it's yours. You know, I've always thought how come you were so perverted./

/Oh great, now I'm against myself as well/

(Get it? Daisuke is Dark and Dark is Daisuke?)

/By the way, did you read the article on the new girl who's goanna be in those magazines/

/Oh. Yeah, that Iori girl. She's so pretty…/

/Yeah, and why did I find you drooling over her the other day/

/Uh…-sweat drop- What are you talking about/

Daisuke shook his head, deep in thought. Then, he remembered that he was still running… and crashed into something. More like, someone. More like, a girl.

/Dark! Help me! I crashed into a girl and I don't know what to say! Please help me out here/

/Ok, 2 things. 1. Tell her you're sorry and that you weren't watching where you were going, and 2. Ask if you could go out with her. She is really hot, right/

/I'll stick with the 1st idea./

"Oh, um… I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I was just daydreaming when I was running because I thought I might be late for class, and-"

"That's okay. Are you going to this…Azumano School? Sorry, I just moved in and I'm trying to find it." The girl smiled at Daisuke, making him blush. She looked strangely familiar-the dark brownish shoulder-length hair with natural highlights. The chocolate-hazel colored eyes with a tint of ruby in them. Why, she's…

"S-s-sure, I'm g-g-going there…" Daisuke stammered. "I-I'm Daisuke Niwa, 14."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me." The 5 ft 3 girl went, "I'm also fourteen, and my name is Iori Yoshizuki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Daisuke Niwa."

Daisuke's heart skipped a beat. Iori? The Iori that he had so many magazines of? He dared no tell her.

/What's wrong/

/It's Iori. The Iori that you were drooling over./

/Whoa! She looks hotter up-close/

/Dark, I'm warning you now, don't try anything perverted on her. I mean it./

/Ok, ok! Better get back to watching you squirm./

"Um, can you show me how to get to the school, please? We're goanna be late." Iori took his hand.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking to myself again." Daisuke blushed, walking with her to the school. "It just happens. I know you think I'm weird, but I daydream too."

"I do it all the time," Iori flashed another cute smile at Daisuke. "Hope we're in the same class?"

"Yeah," Daisuke smiled. He saw most of the kids by the schoolyard. There were another few minutes before first period.

"Hi, Daisuke." Riku called out to him, dragging Risa, her little sister with long brown hair, along. She noticed Iori and gasped. "Oh my gosh, Daisuke! You lucky dog!"

"Iori? The Iori starring in all of those magazines?" Risa gasped. "Ooh, Daisuke, you're so lucky to know her before I do!"

"Um, hi girls." Iori went, following Daisuke because she didn't know the school very well. "I'm Iori Yoshizuki, and you are?"

"Riku Harada!" Riku went in a very excited tone. "And this is my twin little sister Risa Harada. You have no idea how big of a fan I am of you! How do you manage to stay so relaxed in those pictures?"

"Oh, it's a natural habit." Iori sat on a bench next to Daisuke. "I didn't know that it was a public magazine. I thought that it was a private-"

"Oh no, I don't have any magazines of my own, Miss Yoshizuki!"

"Please, call me Iori."

"Ok, Iori. I get them from Daisuke. He's a big fan of you too. He has every single magazine starring you and as a good friend, he lends them to me all the time, right Daisuke?"

"Erm…yeah," Daisuke went bright red again.

/Hey Daisuke/

/What do you want, Dark/

/Can I come out now? I want to meet Iori/

/I don't think that's happening. Relax; you can have her older cousin. She's turning only four months older than Iori, though. I read about her in one of the articles about Iori hitting the stage. Her name's Itsuki Akiba, and last time I've heard, she's been in America for about four years/

/Can't wait to meet her either./

/Dark/

/Yeah/

/Don't act like a total pervert around these two, okay/

/Hey, what do you mean by that? Well, anyways, ok./

/Good. I don't want to doing that thing again./

/What thing/

/you have a rotten memory. Remember when you stole that something that had to do with a small-well I can't remember what it was. You purposely landed on the Harada's roof, and kissed Riku! Then, you had the nerve to transform back into me at her house/

/Oh yeah, sorry about that. You know, I wonder…/

/No, Dark./

/You know you have gym first, right/

/Duh./

/Good luck surviving./

Daisuke wondered what Dark meant by that, but he found out later. Iori ended up being in the same class as Daisuke, and so did her cousin, Itsuki. Dark was drooling over Itsuki the whole time in class. She had a lighter-colored hair between a platinum and a darkish blonde or brown. Her eyes were deep grayish blue, reminding Dark of the ocean, at night.

Then, the 'surviving' part went with Daisuke. It was last peroid in class, and they Daisuke's class was unfortunate enough to have gym. Daisuke stood in the pool, the water reaching up to about a little higher to his shoulders. He hated gym whenever the class had to swim because 1. He totally embarassed himself with the girls last time with Wiz, and 2. Another reason of transforming in front of everybody.

Daisuke complained of a headache to the teacher, but she still didn't let him miss school for that, just watch in the pool. So now, he's stuck in the pool, not doing anything at all, and watch the others swim.

Iori came over to Daisuke. She was wearing a lime green bathing suit, with a small pictures of flowers all over. She looked at him in a weird-to-Daisuke kind of way, and Daisuke really wished that he had brought Wiz along. This way, if he transformed, he could let Wiz take over, and hide as Dark behind a bush or something. But not this time.

"Hey Daisuke," Iori went, her voice cool and watery, "you want to swim with me?"

It was an offer that he couldn't refuse. He just had to. But, what if he transformed? What if it happened before class ended? He was really stuck- and Dark was waiting.

Iori: So, what happens next?

Bunny: I'm not spoiling anything!

Daisuke: Did it happen? Did I turn into Dark?

Bunny: Not telling anyone!

Dark: So Iori, do you want to go-

Bunny: Dark! (hits him on the head with a broom) There will be no big parts of romance in here! Out! That's with the next fanfic!

Dark: (snaps the broom in two) Argh! You've got me angry! And you don't want to deal with me when I'm angry!

Buunny: Eep! (prays to live and starts to dodge Dark's attacks)

Iori: Don't worry, she'll live.

Daisuke: And you'll see the next chapter, although this one probably stunk.

Bunny: Dai-sukee!


	2. A Black Feather

Forever Cursed

I NEED REVIEWS! Only 1 review? …

Bunny: The reason why 4 da long update iz becuz 1. my computer had a problem and wouldn't save dis when I had 7 chapters! And 2. I had some serious internet problems. Don't hurt me! Promise the next chapter will b sooner!

Anyway… 

A.N.: Bunny: (presents) this is me first DNAngel fanfiction, after messing up 6 times. This will have a few characters/items from other mangas, like I''s or Cardcaptor Sakura. And some more, but hey, I'm just making this up as I go along!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, or Cardcaptor Sakura, or I''s, or anything that is in the manga books. (Better than anime!) However, I DO own the plot and extra characters. I'm messing up a little of the characters from the manga(s), and if you don't like it, again, let me know.

**If I did own it, then I wouldn't be here, now would I?**

You are probably thinking: Get on with the story already!

Daisuke/Dark whenever they're out: "words"

Daisuke mentally talking to Dark (I don't like italics) /words/

Dark mentally talking to Daisuke//words/

Bunny: Ok, ok! Here goes nothing. Hope this doesn't suck:

Chapter 2: A Black Feather 

Iori looked… so pretty. Of course, she always was. Pretty in her pictures. Pretty in class. Pretty. Pretty. Pretty…

And now the pretty problem was washing over Daisuke.

"Um, Daisuke?" Iori went again. "I asked if you wanted to go swim with me. That teacher, um… I forgot the name, but the teacher told us that we could do whatever, so uh, do you?"

"Uh…" Daisuke could only say that. How he wanted to go with Iori! How he wanted to just tell everything to her, but couldn't! It was so confusing, his life truly was!

/So, are ya/

/Dark, please hide somewhere and go to sleep so I won't transform./

/I don't hear you/

/Dark! I'm serious here/

/So am I! I seriously want to meet the girl/

/Not now./

/You can't stop yourself from transforming, now can you? So, when you start to change into me, just remember to run into that nearby bush./

/Ok…/

"Uh, yeah…" Daisuke swallowed some water before he noticed he was trying to let the water make him invisible.

"Ok, great! First I promised Riku I'd play with her, so can you wait a short while?"

"Yes, I can," Daisuke looked into Iori's eyes. He never noticed how pretty they were before. They were a deep chocolate-hazel. And with a pretty tinted red. Red…no, ruby. Like his eyes.

Iori did something then that Daisuke would never thought she'd do. She kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, but she kissed him. First day! And they just met! Suddenly, a mixture of feelings flowed over him. What about Riku? Did he like Iori more? What was happening?

Then, there was a familiar feeling. It was… the transformation.

/What do I do, Dark/

/The gal kissed ya? Who-hoo! One point for Daisuke! I knew you could do it/

/Not that! I'm…turning into you/

/Ok, now that's a problem. Is Iori still watching/

/Yes./

/Tell her you forgot something and you have to get it, then hide behind the bush. The one next to those trees. Those trees near the hiding place last time./

/Ok/

"Um, Iori?" Daisuke felt his limbs stretching out more, and his consciousness beginning to fade into the back of Dark's mind.

"Yes?"

"I- I-I hafta get something I forgot, sorry! I'll be right back!"

"Ok…" Iori cocked her head as Daisuke lept out of the pool and behind a bush. "That… was weird."

Meanwhile, in his hiding spot, he fully transformed to Dark, and thankfully, Iori escaped notice just in time.

/Whew! Close, ne/

/I-…/

/Now, can I-/

/No! Turn back into me/

/How? You know Riku is on the other side, the girl's side of the pool! To get there I would have to make myself known/

/I. Am. Doomed./

/Yup, I truly agree./

In the meantime, Iori cocked her head like a parrot's as her older cousin, Itsuki Akiba, doggie-paddled up to her. She had a lighter-colored hair between a platinum and a darkish blonde or brown. Her eyes were deep grayish blue, like the color of the ocean at night.

"Hey Itsuki!" Iori waved. "How's it going?"

"You… you…" Itsuki seemed to be at a loss for words. "You… kissed him! How… you wouldn't even hug your crush back home!"

"And your point is? He's really cute." Iori thought.

"Anyway," Itsuki shook her head, bringing Iori and her out of the pool. They walked over to Itsuki's bookbag. She took out a picture of somebody. Dark.

"Who's he?" Iori inquired. "Looks familiar."

(When Daisuke was turning into Dark, the purple hair and eyes were noticeable, but Iori doesn't remember Daisuke being like that. Until just now.)

"Dark Mousy! The world's greatest phantom thief! Isn't he cute?" Itsuki sighed dreamily. "That's why I was so freaked out when you were with Daisuke.

"Oh, hey, that kinda looks like Daisuke!" Iori went as they headed back to the pool.

"What? No he doesn't! Dark's taller, he's got pur-khem… excuse me. Deep violet colored hair and deep lilac eyes! Daisuke is well, not short, but not as tall, and he's got red hair and ruby-colored eyes! How could they possibly be alike?"

"I dunno. But back there in the pool. Something went weird. I mean, I don't know him too well, but I could tell that he was acting strangely. After that kiss he started…growing or something. Then, his hair started turning purple and his eyes, too. It was weird, but I think it was my imagination. You know, something like when you see something and you've got the feeling you've seen it before? That."

"You must be imagining things." Itsuki sighed, paddling in the water. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm just making sure that you're not hallucinating."

"I'm not! I was just imagining things, that's all." Iori shrugged too, brushing hair from her face. "Come on, let's talk to Riku and Risa. I promised them I'd pl-uh, splash them. You can help! Also, I really want to splash that Takeshi kid. So annoying."

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Itsuki nodded in approval. "I took out my picture of Dark to just look at him, you know, then he just walked over to me and started spilling questions about what I know about Dark. I mean, come on- I know he's a reporter, but that's too weird! I just got here!"

"Hey, look, there they are!" Iori tugged Itsuki. "Hey Riku! Risa! Takeshi, I'm goanna get you!"

Itsuki, however, was just looking in the bush that Dark was hiding in. She caughed a glint of purple. Deep purple. Dark.

"Wha-" Itsuki started, then turned to Iori. "I'll be right back. I hafta check on something."

"Ok." Iori innocently went, splashing Takeshi.

Itsuki, alone now, slowly crept up towards Dark. Dark, knowing that Itsuki was there, took a glimpse of her… and transformed back into Daisuke.

"Itsuki?" Daisuke squeaked. "Is that you?"

"Oh, Daisuke?" Itsuki was taken by surprise. "I thought I saw something purple, but I guess I'm wrong. What are you doing here by the way? Not hiding from my little cousin, I suppose?"

"No," he blushed, really thankful that Dark was able to transform when he saw Itsuki. "I uh…that is…um…I…I…I…I forgot! Yeah! I forgot something and I was going to get it!"

"Oh, and what is that?" Itsuki queried.

"Uh… this!" Daisuke held up Dark's trademark feather. (I know! Wiz isn't here! But in this story, when Daisuke –who has reddish black wings- turns into Dark, Dark can have wings without Wiz!)

"Is that what I think it is?" Itsuki went. "Oh Daiuske, can I please have it?"

"Sure, I guess." Daisuke handed it over to the girl who was going pretty crazy and yapping about how lucky she was.

Without hesitation, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush the color of his hair as she skipped back to the pool.

/Go Daisuke! Two kisses in one day/

/Dark/

/Yeah/

/Please do go to sleep./

/Aw, what the hell./

Daisuke followed Itsuki back to the pool. Everyone was having a fun tim splashing each other and didn't notice anything… that is… until Daisuke showed up.

"Where were you?" Iori pulled him down into the pool. "We were kinda worried!"

"Yah," Takeshi almost pushed Daisuke over, "Where were you?"

"Takeshi, you're so vio- I mean, so helpful."

"Yup!"

/That sonofab-/

/Dark, please go to sleep./

/Damn it, alright/

"Oh, just looking for something." Daisuke shrugged.

"This!" Itsuki took the black feather out of her hair. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Lemmie see that!" Takeshi went and grabbed the feather, beginning to examine it. "Hmmm… this is… very familiar."

"Of course!" Risa went, "doesn't that look like one of those trademark feathers from Dark?"

"Oh yeah, that pevert." Riku muttered. "Hey Daisuke, where'd you get that?"

"Uh-oh…" He muttered. How was he going to explain?

/Dark, help me out here/

/zzzzzzzzzz………/

/I know you're awake/

/zzzzzzzzz…………/

Daisuke: Dark! That was rude! You're supposed to help me out, not ignore me!

Dark: Bunny's fault. Anyway, back to sleep.

Sakura: By the way, Bunny, when am I coming up?

Bunny: …

Sakura: …

Bunny: In a few chapters. You'll be related to that necklace somehow. Necklace, remember? The one that Emiko wanted Dark to steal? Yah, that one.

Daisuke: What does it do?

Sakura: That'll spoil it.

Daisuke: oO

Dark: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………………………

Itsuki: And me?

Krad: What about us?

Satoshi: … May I ask why we aren't in your story?

Bunny: … Well you see, I wasn't really paying attention to you two, but I promise that in my third story that the focus will be on you! I mean-

Krad: Satoshi?

Satoshi: Right here. (takes out handcuffs.)

Bunny: Eep!

Krad: Now, are we goanna be in your story!

Bunny: Yesp! Yeep! Eep! Ahhhhh! (hides behind Dark.)

Dark: Ok I got up. Hey Bunny, remember? I'm still mad at you for that broom accident!

Bunny: Ahhh!

Lee: Uh, hi?

Sakura: Lee! How nice to see you again! How's Melin? (only in the American series) How's Tomoyo? (tomoyomadison) How are you?

Lee: Uh… we're ok…

Daisuke: hide Bunny, hide!

Bunny: Ahhhhhhhhh! I'll seeeeee youuuuuuuuu!

Krad: This is fun.

Dark: Yup.

Itsuki: Don't worry, she'll live.


	3. invasion

**Forever Cursed**

**MORE REVIEWS!**

A.N.: Bunny: (presents) this is me first DNAngel fanfiction, after messing up 6 times. This will have a few characters/items from other mangas, like I''s or Cardcaptor Sakura. And some more, but hey, I'm just making this up as I go along!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, or Cardcaptor Sakura, or I''s, or anything that is in the manga books. (Better than anime!) However, I DO own the plot and extra characters. I'm messing up a little of the characters from the manga(s), and if you don't like it, again, let me know.

**If I did own it, then I wouldn't be here, now would I?**

You are probably thinking: Get on with the story already!

Daisuke/Dark whenever they're out: "words"

Daisuke mentally talking to Dark (I don't like italics) /words/

Dark mentally talking to Daisuke//words/

Bunny: Ok, ok! Here goes nothing. Hope this doesn't suck:

Chapter 3 – Invasion: 2 girls and someone's privacy. 

"Um…" Daisuke squirmed. "I collect them?"

/lame, but I'll just go back to sleep./

/oO. Not much help, are ya/

/Nope, I guess not./

Takeshi was still examing the feather, with Itsuki still trying to get it back from him. Iori looked really confused, as did Risa, while Riku was shaking her head, trying not to process the information.

"Daisuke?" Risa finally went.

"Yeah?" Daisuke muttered, deep in thought.

"Where do you, um… collect these?" Riku went, then burst out, "I'm sorry, I just really want one! If those really are Dark's feathers, then-then-…"

"Oh, just everywhere Dark's gone. You know, you can find them too. Just uh, look real close on the floor." Daisuke shrugged.

"Ok then!" Itsuki and Risa pushed each other out of the pool, "I'll race ya! I bet I can find more feathers than you!"

Then, they all shrugged.

After school, Daisuke got a note from Wiz, that his now-crazy mother wanted some of his classmates to… have a SLEEPOVER? Was she going crazy? Duh!

The invitation was for Iori, Itsuki, Riku, Risa, and Takeshi. Daisuke pleaded for Satoshi to come, but Emiko said that there was no way that the Hikari boy was going anywhere near her house.

And so, there was the sleepover. Everything was ready. Except… hiding the clues to Daisuke and Dark.

"Wow…" Iori marvled. "Your house is huge!"

"Bigger than ours, I must say." Itsuki agreed.

"Aw come on," Risa shook her head. "You should see our house then. It's really big. We're rich, and Takeshi…well, we don't know. Hey Daisuke, did you ask you mom why she invited all girls?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Takeshi went.

They all giggled.

At the door, Daisuke opened it first, and assuming that his mother turned off the alarms and traps, he was wrong.

(AN: don't assume! Remember, u make an ass out of me!)

Daisuke almost fell into some bottomless pit until he grabbed the doorknob. Dodging all the lazers, he opened the door to his mother standing out in front of him for a hug.

"Yay! You passed again!" Emiko hugged Daisuke rather, tightly.

"Remember? We have guests."

"Oh, how could I forget?" Emiko let go of her son and went, "Shut off all of the traps and alarms. For today only, you know."

"Ok." He went and did as he was told.

The guests didn't say anything. It would help not to.

Daisuke led them into his room, where they would be sleeping. He had the top of his usual double bed. He usually slept on the top and Dark would go on the bottom. Since he had a lot of guests, Takeshi would have to sleep on the bottom.

The Harada twins and the cousins had two double beds to themselves. The older one would sleep on the top. Nobody argued about that, though.

"So, where do we put out stuff?" Risa went.

"Hey, what about these drawers?" Takeshi opened one of them before Daisuke had the chance to tell him not to. And it was the worst possible choice. Dark's.

"Who's stuff is this?" Riku held out a leather black outfit.

"Not Daisuke's!" Risa went. "He doesn't wear black, or leather. He doesn't fit in theses, anyway. Maybe they're collector's items."

They all went through the stuff.

/Hey! They're invading my privacy/

/Shush please, I'm trying to think/

"Um, I'd like it if you'd not touch that, alright?" Daisuke went.

"Ok," Iori closed the drawer. "It's his stuff. We should give it privacy.

"What's this?" Riku snatched a picture before the drawer was fully closed. "Why, it's me!"

Truly, it was a picture of Riku. On it were the words,

Good job stealing the crown, Dark! Now, change back to Daisuke! Love, mom.

(AN: I think it says that. When Dark steals the crown in book 1, he takes out a picture of Riku with words on it.)

"This. Doesn't. Make. Sense." Itsuki went.

"It's not supposed to!" Daisuke quickly stuffed it back into the drawer. "It's just something I used for...uh… a play! Yeah, a play! We like to do plays at home!"

"O-k…" They all went.

"So… what do you want to do?" Daisuke went.

"Looking for feathers!" Both Itsuki and Riku went together, making everyone laugh.

"Invading your privacy!" Takeshi went.

"Daisuke, teach me how to paint!" Riku said and smiled.

"Ooh, show me those magazienes you keep of me! I wanna know what you did with them!" Iori smiled mischieveiously. (Can't spell!)

"Um…" Daisuke went.

/Or, we could play strip poker/

/DARK/

/I know, they don't know how to play poker, so just let me take over, and we'll all make-out/

/That wasn't the point/

"Wanna watch a movie or do something peaceful?" Daisuke suggested, shifting uncomftoably under everyone's gaze.

"Ooh, I know! Let's invite that girl that was on that show, uh, what was her name… well she was on that cooking show with her dad. What was her name… ah yes, Sakura! Now I remember!" Riku went.

"She doesn't go to school here I think." Iori went.

"Naw, she goes to this other middle school." Itsuki went. "I read it in a newspaper article about how great her dad cooks."

"This Sakura?" Risa took a piece of paper from under Daisuke's bed, making the red-haired boy blush. It was a piture of a short haired girl much like Riku, but with emerald-green eyes. She also looked a lot younger.

"Hey, that's mine!" Daisuke stuffed it back under his bed.

"Ok, so lemmie get this straight." Takeshi pushed Daisuke just to be more "friendly." Cough cought violent cough cough. "Daisuke liked Risa, then he liked Riku. Riku liked Disuke. Then, Iori comes along, and them two are going to make out. Ah, don't worry, I have a knack for fortune-telling. Then, Daisuke has a picture of another girl by the name of Sakura that he really likes. He is one messed-up kid.

"So…" Itsuki counted lamely, "Risa, Riku, Iori, and Sakura… that's… four! Four girlfriends! Wow, Dai. You're really messed up. How are you goanna explain about breaking up?"

Luckily, Daisuke's mom saved him.

"Dinner!" She called. "I've ordered pizza so you better eat it!"

And, they did.

After dinner and watching five movies (sleepoverslumber partyu-can-stay-up-till-as-late-as-u-want!) and each half an houron-line, they slumbered off. Or at least, most of them. Daisuke, Takeshi, Iori, and Risa were sleeping peacefully on the couch and on the floor. Daisuke and Iori fit on the pull-out couch on the bed. Takeshi was half hanging in midair between the edge of the bed. Risa was snuggled around the living room sheepskin rug, which was, quite comftorable.

As the four were sleeping in the living room, Itsuki and Riku were being mischievious and causing trouble. Havoc. Chaos. For Daisuke. For Dark.

Nosily going through the drawer, they found a notebook. It was a crimson reddish, tied with scarlet and ruby. It smelled more than paper- like a strawberry or something. On the cover's corner, in bright bloody red ink, was the name, Daisuke Niwa. On the cover's center, in bright bloody red ink, was the title, Diary.

Making sure that the little bunny known as Wiz was asleep in the kitchen by the fridge and making sure that everyone was asleep, the two mischievious girls crept up to Daisuke's room. Itsuki put on her combination gym locker lock. (Dark Mousy could get through key-locks, but never combination locks.)

With the small tabelamp light on, Riku and Itsuki, the bad girls, began reading and unfolding Daisuke's life.

Daisuke: Riku! Itsuki! How could you two do that?

Riku: Bunny's fault.

Itsuki: yah. Her story.

Bunny: there was no plot.

Sakura: make me come in!

Krad: What about us? (points to Satoshi) Huh, what are we, chopped liver?

Sato: worse.

Dark: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…whuh?

Krad: Now listen, u better put us in soon, or else!

Bunny: Or else what?

Sato: (gives a look. Cough cough the cough cough look cough cough.)

Bunny: eep!

Lee: What about me? (looking at Sakura's way of staring at Dark)

Sakura: Hey you know… Dark is kinda cute… (thinks Dark is totally adorable and hot. Hey, who doesn't?)

Lee: I thought we were engaged!

Sakura: (sticks out her tongue) Well, too bad!

Iori: Play nice.

Bunny: Bloody hell, I've got a report LA report to finish! BLOODY HELL! It has to be fifteen pages! BLOODY HELL! (goes off screaming bloody hell.) By the way, where did I get bloody hell from? … , anyway, BLOODY HELL!

Everyone: …


	4. What a diary can reveal

Forever Cursed

THANKS TO MY FAVORITE CONTINUOUS REVIEWER, KUTE ANIME KITTY! I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HER! YAY! GO, KUTE ANIME KITTY!

**MORE REVIEWS!**

A.N.: Bunny: (presents) this is me first DNAngel fanfiction, after messing up 6 times. This will have a few characters/items from other mangas, like I''s or Cardcaptor Sakura. And some more, but hey, I'm just making this up as I go along!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, or Cardcaptor Sakura, or I''s, or anything that is in the manga books. (Better than anime!) However, I DO own the plot and extra characters. I'm messing up a little of the characters from the manga(s), and if you don't like it, again, let me know.

**If I did own it, then I wouldn't be here, now would I?**

You are probably thinking: Get on with the story already!

Daisuke/Dark whenever they're out: "words"

Daisuke mentally talking to Dark (I don't like italics) /words/

Dark mentally talking to Daisuke//words/

**AN: Tell me if you don't like the diary format I'm doing. It's because I don't like plain italics. Critiques welcome!**

Bunny: Ok, ok! Here goes nothing. Hope this doesn't suck:

Chapter 4: What a Dairy can reveal 

**After school. Directly. **

Today is my fourteenth birthday, and I, Daisuke Niwa, has just been dumped by the girl I love. Risa Harada. My mom Emiko gave me this. She said it was safe to write anything in because she said when something happens (dunno what yet), this Diary will be shielded from _him_. I wonder who _he_ is.

**15 minutes after last post.**

I found out who _he_ was. Dark Mousy. Look, when I thought about Risa, something happened, then I started growing sort of, and I dunno. It was weird. Like there was two me's. Then when I looked in the mirror, there's this guy with purple hair and eyes, in my body! What was going on? Mom told me. When one of us male Niwas turn 14, we get Dark. Like some sort of pet. That's all… except we hafta steal. Guess I'll see if grandpa is right by straling the "scacred maiden," I guess the saint of tears.

**2 hours later.**

Ahhh! That was so scary! I was on Wiz, flying, and then, then, there was the police! Then I crashed into a tree! How embarassing! There were policemen everywhere, am I'm scared half to death! And, Satoshi was there! Pinning me down… on handcuffs! I was scard! So scared… scared to death. O:h gosh, I felt like I could die right there! Satoshi was on top of me… then… then… Dark saved me. He took over his body kinda and Wiz turned into another Dark. That distracted Satoshi, then we ran for our lives! Gosh, it was sooo scary! I felt trapped although I escaped! And, grandpa's not a liar. The saint of tears maiden wasn't it. It was Riku. Dark liked Riku. Riku was his love, so when he spotted her near her window, he changed back into me. When I see Risa, I turn into Dark.

**5 minutes later**

Everyone is congratulating me on stealing the piece. That it was me first time. Secretly, it's my last. But, mom's got her ways. Evil ways. Threatening ways. Although I did enjoy the breeze and free-ness of the night, one thing troubled me. Big trouble. I was scared stiff. Frightened. Afraid. Terrified. Fearful. Petrified. Worried. Anxious. Alarmed. Upset. Distressed. Shocked. Startled. Troubled. Concerned. Bothered. Uneasy. This whole Dark thing could ruin my life! Also, the list goes on and on. Tired. Good Night!

**Midnight**

I am a very bad boy, staying up late like this. But, I can't sleep. Neither can Dark. I can see the astral him on my bed, trying to peek in my Diary, but I knew that he couldn't look. It had an anti-Dark spell on it. To annoy him even more, I put this in his drawer. Thee hee hee!

Itsuki and Riku stopped reading. They couldn't believe this. It was tying up into real life. No way. No way. No way. So they read on.

The day after I got Dark All the girls in the class were talking about him. I'm writing this in school. PE is next. I hope nothing goes wrong. After humiliating myeslf Ack! I went to the boy's locker room and I forgot my shoes! Then, I went back into the classroom, and what did I see? Girls getting dressed, and they were all staring at me! Bad Thing: Dark and I…we transformed! I was now in Dark's body, trying to find Riku or any other girl that Dark likes to turn me back into … me! I ran into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls, with Takeshi and Masahiro at my heels! Then, I heard Riku's voice while Takeshi was pounding on the door, and I became me, Daisuke Niwa, just in time! After Stealing the crown of Alice The stars are so pretty… the full moon shining over them, and the cool wind rushing past my face. Actually, I didn't complain at all when Dark went out to steal again. Actually, it was because Risa said that Dark was cool. Then, it struck me that although Dark was in my body and I could turn into Dark, I'm not Dark… excatly. Oy, I transformed on top of a biulding. When Dark was trying to do something suspicious, he saw mom's note just in time and turned back into me. Me! Daisuke me, not Dark me.   
"I don't get this." Itsuki was still staring.   
"Me neither." Riku agreed, then shuddered. "It's scary in a way…"   
"Keep going." Itsuki turned the page.   
The Day I humiliated myself in the pool   
Ack! I transformed underwater! In the pool! I ran to behind the fence (unfortunately, Satoshi noticed, but fortunately, he kept quiet) and hid! Wiz was there too! Wiz! My bunny Wiz that was deathly afraid of the water! He transformed into Daisuke, me, and went out to cover me up while I was in Dark's form! Bloody! Takeshi pushed Wiz as me into the pool! Wiz can't swim! Den… It'll be better to forget. Ugh… he was about to kiss me! Wiz, I mean, but me! On the feance, I did a silent scream! But not silent enough. Riku saw me and I scramed, turning back into the Daisuke-me! What. A. Day.   
"Ooh… I remember that." Riku shook her head.   
"I don't think it was very pretty." Itsuki commented.   
"Me neither."   
"Go on, read!"   
"Ok, ok!" 

(AN: I know that when Dark stole the potion and Satoshi pushes him, he doesn't actually fall and get hurt, but I'm goanna add that because it's interesting.)

After stealing "The Fallen Angel's Love Potion" and kissing Riku…. Tonight I stole, the Fallen Angel's Love Potion. I escaped the police, but not Satoshi. The caught me and pushed me… off the roof. After hancuffing me. Owww… My wrists were sore from the handcuffs, but that was the least of my problems. I reacted to the fall, but not quick enough. Although I was on Wiz's wings and flying before I entirely smashed onto the ground, it (over) skimmed my back hard and it really HURTS! I've got a deep scrape from that cement floor. Gah. I am really hating Satoshi now. To top it off, Dark landed in the Haradas house, and wen tinto Riku's room! He went over and… kissed her! Ugh… I am so disgusted! Yet then… Riku was kinda cute. Right after Dark let go, I was Me! Daisuke-ME! Big trouble. I flew as fast as I could and now here I am scribbling here. Still in my night clothes of leather. Ooh, here comes Emiko. And she's got her first-aid kit with her. Lucky me. 

"Fell off a biulding and got scraped? Ow." Itsuki remarked.

"So it WAS Daiuske I saw!" Riku gasped, but why didn't he tell me?"

"Read this." Itsuki turned another page.

**The Day after "my" first kiss. In school. **

Sorry. Riku. I couldn't tell you. After you found "my" Angel's Love Potion on you bed, I just can't tell you that I'm Dark. Not yet, anyway. I'm so SORRY! Then, a miracle happened. After I was left alone, something strange yet familiar crept over me. Before I knew it, I was standing in Dark's body. Didn't I love Risa? Or… Riku. …Like the first night we saw her…is the fallen angel's love… my own?

(AN: I don't have some of the books yet. By the way, sould somebody please tell me what manga N is for Nishiki at the back of the DNAngel books is in? Greatly appreciated. Thanks.)

"So. It. Was. Him." Riku was practiclly speechless. Itsuki and her skimmed over a few more. They were short entries, and mostly pictures. So, they read it slower, but faster as a tiredness factor.

"Look, Riku. Let's take a close look at this entry." Itsuki went.

"Ok." … then, Riku gasped. After reading that Daisuke and Dark could use memoiry-erasing charms, she didn't know that they would use it on her!

But this one, was not used by a memoiry charm. It was simple a "dream."

**Midnight. Recalling events. The day Takeshi had the microphone.**

I couldn't talk to Dark when he was in the mirror. What if someday, he really does disapear? When he was in the mirror, I felt a loss. Like a part of me was missing. A part of me was gone, and it felt awful. I was desperate to feel whole again. So what if, Dark really does dissapear someday? What will I do then? I'll have an empty space without Dark… I'll… be alone… But tonight, Dark did something I though was impossible. He took over my body.

**After a short break**

He went over to Riku's and unlocked the door for her. (Only Dark can unlock key-doors. Not combination ones, though.) He went on a walk with Riku to the beach, in my body still. Then, he transformed into Dark-form. In front of Riku. Fourtunately of unfortunately, my parents have been spying on me again. They made Riku fall asleep with some sort of spell. Then, White Wings, Krad, came. We fought. It was horrible. I hurt Krad and Satoshi as they hurt me and Dark. I didn't mean to. Really.

**After a short deink of hot chocolate.**

Where was I? Ah yes, we were desperately hurting each other. Krad first attacked us with his whitish golden energy. Then, Dark summoned his blackish blue-colored dark energy and shot it at Krad. They were going on for quite a while. Dark wanted to kill Krad on the spot. But I wouldn't let him. Krad was Satoshi, and Satoshi was my friend. My friend. My FRIEND.

**After getting a chocolate bar and some milk.**

I then did the impossible. I told Krad that Satoshi was my friend. Krad turned back into Satoshi. I was surprised. So was Dark. And Krad probably. And Satoshi. And the rest of my family. I was glad that Satoshi was okay, that he wasn't hurt bad or anything, but then the floor rushed up to me and… I don't quite remember except the next thing I knew, Riku was right next to me.

After eating some strawberries with Wiz 

Oh gosh, I carried Riku back into bed. I was sooo embarassed! I'm so sorry, Riku! Well, I scramed! Good thing Emiko was there. (Emikomy mom) Otherwise, I would've been forced to change Riku! Talk about the humiliation! Well, I hope she forgets.

"So, it wasn't a dream." Riku shook her head.

"No, it wasn't." Itsuki went.

The day I escaped 

Whew! It seems like Riku forgot. Lucky! I thought I was going to have to turn into Dark and erase her memories of something! Lucky meee!

"Did you hear that?" Itsuki whispered to Riku.

"Yah. It's the coffemaker. Somebody's awake." Riku carefully put the book back where it belong.

"Let's get some sleep." Itsuki rubbed her tired eyes. "It's 5:30 AM in the morning."

"Ok, g'night, or g'morning." Riku laughed, getting under the covers. "Daisuke has a lot of explaining to do."

After the girls fell asleep, they didn't notice a figure watching them. Dark.

"Oh, does he?" He smiled evilly. He erased their memories of last night. Or so he thought. Those girls… they had magic of their own. They managed to keep a little bit of memory of what happened, but it was like a silly dream.

That morning, around seven, two tired girls woke. Itsuki and Riku were both in their sleepwear- Itsuki was wearing a blue nightgown decorated with a patteren of roses, petunias, and tulips. Riku was in a large shirt that went to her knees. Itsuki woke first to eat some toast.

Riku rubbed her tired eyes. She had a weird dream. Again. About Daisuke and Dark. How strange. Then, she noticed an unexpected visitor. Lifting up her bed covers, grinning like a cheshire cat, was Dark.

Riku held her breath. But not for long.

"PERRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT!"

Bunny: I'd like a special thanks to **Princess of the Shadow Land**, formerly known as **Pyro**, for the first review. And, I'd also like to thank **Kute Anime Kitty** for wonderful reviews! Thanks, **Kitty**! **Without your encouragement, I would've given up millons of years ago! I'm going to read your fanfiction right after I finish typing this up!**

Dark: Muahahahaha… (looks under the covers)

Riku: PERRRVVERRRTTTT!

Dark: Stop callin' me dat!

Bunny: Well, at least you're all relaxed!

Krad: No they're not. Satoshi, let's make them…

Satoshi: … (evil grin.)

Bunny: ok, u 2 need a time-out!

Krad: me? A time-out? I'll give you a time-out! For Eternity! MUAHAHAHAHA!

(note: the "time-out" thing was taken from Family Guy)

Bunny: Eep! Well, at least I don't have that LA- (drops dead.)

Sakura: huh?

Iori: Ooh, today's Thursday! Her italian test is tomorrow!

Itsuki: No, her after-school center for SHSAT test prep is tomorrow!

Sakura: Naw, she told me her LA essay was due.

Dark: come now, she has to study for the science test. Let us all be silent.

Krad: Idiot! What science TEST? She's got a ten-paged lab report to type!

Lee: Whadayamean? She's got the SS project, that booklet thingy!

Daisuke: "booklet thingy?" I thought her SS essay was due on Friday. Tomorrow.

Bunny: (sigh) don't forget the piano lessons.

Satoshi: It is clear that our Bunny is stressed out. Let's let her get all these done. It is 11 at night and she is cramming.

Bunny: BLOODY HELL! (goes insane, not that she isn't already) BLOODY HELL! (runs out the house screaming)

(I think I got that from Ron in Harry Potter)

Everyone: …


	5. Mother knows it all

Forever Cursed

THANKS TO MY FAVORITE CONTINUOUS REVIEWER, KUTE ANIME KITTY! I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HER! YAY! GO, KUTE ANIME KITTY!

Princess of the Shadow Land (AKA Pyro)… where u go?

Disclaimer: Oh, you know already.

Daisuke /word(s)/

Dark/word(s)/

Bunny: Yay! I finished everything at two in the morning and I handed it in one time! Good for me! Way to go, Bunny!

Satoshi: There she goes again, talking to herself.

Bunny: Hey!

Dark: You always do that. And I know you like me.

Bunny: WHADAYAMEAN? (blushes but tries to look innocent.)

Dark: (recalls and starts singing the 99 bottles of beer on the wall tune)

_99 chances with Dark at all, _

_99 chances with Dark, _

_take 1 down,_

_have sex on the ground,_

_98 chances with Dark at all. _

_98 cha-_

Bunny: Aw, shaddup! (seriously blushing.)

Iori: but that's the truth. I heard you singing on the bus.

Itsuki: Yah. Everyone was staring at you.

Sakura: Do I come in now?

Lee: I'll take care of Bunny if we don't.

Bunny: You'll come in soon, I promise!

Lee: Better.

Satoshi: Hey, where's Krad?

Dark: Went to buy groceries.

Satoshi: oh, no. I do hope he doesn't blow up the clerk for disapproving for public display of affection, Aka, PDA again.

Dark: Oh, (grins sheepishly) I remember what happened.

Bunny: Uh, WE DON'T WANNA NOE!

Dark: Oh yes you do. (sly grin.)

Daisuke: Hi! Me an' Krad r back!

Bunny: so how'd it go?

Daisuke: (talk)

Everyone: … WHAT!

Chapter 5: Mother knows it all

"Uh…hi?" Dark went, then screamed. "Ok ok, I'm leavin'!"

And he did just that.

"Gosh I had the weirdest dream of my life. Something about Daisuke and Dark and a diary and erasing memories. Say, I don't remember last night. Was that a memory-erasing thingy?" Riku muttered to herself. Slowly creeping out of bed, she opened Dark's drawer with caution. There, was the notebook. The diary. So, everything wasn't a dream. Her memory had faded. Or, she was hallucinating.

But, what was Dark doing here?

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Riku! Riku! What's wrong?" Daisuke and Takeshi ran up to her, not noticing the fact that on her door was an opened combination lock.

"Ah!" Riku was startled to see the two staring at her out of bed. Hardly wearing anything. Her pajamas were see-through, even if you didn't want to. She just realized and hopped into bed, pulling the covers over her head. "EEEEEEKKKKKK!"

"What?" Daisuke went innocently, his ruby eyes filled with ignorance.

"I was sleeping peacefully, and I thought I saw Dark looking at me! Oh gosh, I really am hallucinating!" Riku peeked out.

"O-k…" Daisuke tilted her head, then just realized what Riku was wearing. His face turned bright scarlet. "Uh, I uh… got to use the bathroom! Yeah, so uh… see ya!"

/So, real smooth-going, eh/

/Aw, Dark! You didn't have to pop up in front of her like that/

/She was cute. She should dress like that more often./

/DARK/

/hahaha. Anyway, today you steal that necklace. Whawasit? This Forever Cursed necklace/

/Yah. For mom, as always./

/You ready to take it/

/As long as you don't try anything./

/WHADAYAMEAN/

/Anyway, usually mom tells us to take Hikari artworks. This definitely is for her own pleasure. I don't have that feeling that I do whenever I'm near or seeing one./

/Well, the necklace, Forever Cursed, has to have a origin behind it, otherwise a power. Don't you find it amusing how everything we steal has a ability? Even when you don't know, I sense it./

/What about this one/

/No clue./

/That helps./

/Yup, it sure does./

"Hello? Daisuke? Are you in there?" Someone knocked on the door. He opened it. There, was the girl with long russet hair and chocolate eyes in a kimono. The girl that he first had a crush on. Risa.

"Oh, hi Risa." He felt kinda strange, still, talking to her. For one reason, was the clothes she was wearing. He didn't remember a holiday. And for another, was that Daisuke used to like Risa. Every time he was near her, he would turn bright scarlet and feel his heart beat loudly. Ironic how it was the opposite now, with Riku.

Still, now he was not too sure.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Riku tilted her head, her auburn hair flowing in one direction, making it look longer.

"No. It's just, your clothes." He stammered. Although he liked Riku, and maybe possibly Iori, Risa was definitely C-U-T-E!

"Oh, the kimono?" Risa shrugged. "It's preparing for the party today. Don't tell me you didn't hear! And, I'm not wearing this old thing. It's just for dressing up."

/WHAT? YOU NEVER KNEW/

/Dark/

/Yeah/

/Please very much keep your mouth shut, please and thank you./

/… always finds a way without swearing… oy…/

"There's a BIG party today! A block party!" Risa exclaimed. "And, you know what? It's also the day Dark's goanna steal the Forever Cursed necklace! I paid Takeshi to get some good pictures of him when he flies over!"

"Flying over…"

"The party's next to the museum! Dark will be flying over in the direction he always goes in, therefore, going in the direction of and past the party! So, Takeshi will have a better shot, especially with the new lenses upgrade I bought for him!"

"Ok…" Daisuke smiled. "Then we'd better go to the mall. I think I need some new clothes."

"Now you goanna move or what? Gimmie some privacy! I really gotta go."

"Oh, sorry."

/perv…/

/…/

"Hey Daisuke." Emiko whispered in his ear. "Today you'll take the Forever Cursed necklace, so do me and Dark a favor, alright?"

"O-k…"

"Do go to the block party, and if anyone finds out, it HAS to be somebody in this sleepover, alright? That Hikari boy already knows, so no need. I need you to tell them, and prove it to them, because after you steal the necklace, you and Dark, well, something will happen."

"What?"

"I'm not sure. I tried translating the inscriptions on the ring. Some were Japanese, English, Greek, Hieroglyphics, and some Atlantian. You known, the writing form of the lost Atlantis. I don't know the other five, though. But, something will happen between you and Dark, so let them know before it's too late."

"Can't I just… NOT steal it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Reason one: I'm pretty, and a necklace like that siuts me. Two: there's a spirit living in that necklace, and after five hundred years, it will rise to cause destruction unless someone wears it. It's almost 500. Three: you've got a reputation to cover. Four: they should know by know. And, five: if Dark dissapears or something bad happens, then your friends will be there to support you. And I clear?"

/Me no likey no. 5./

/No kidding. I'd be dreadful to see you gone…/

/Aw… you mean that/

/No./

/HEY/

/Just kidding/

"Yeah, I understand, mom." Daisuke tried to tame his hair, but as usual, it won't obey. Slowly walking to the sofa, he found Wiz eating strawberries.

Riku Harada muttered some words, then, "Regain MEMORY!"

Flash.

All of her memories with the pervious night returned. Dark. Daisuke. The sleepover. Itsuki and Iori. Itsuki and her. The diary. She convinced herself, _It's not true! It's just a prank!_ But, she wasn't sure she believed herself. How could that… pervert be compared to ber beloved? No, it wasn't possible. … Was it? She was about to find out.

Bunny: I'm so sorry it's so short! You have my word that the next one will be longer!

Dark: Yup. It is. I've already stared writing it.

Bunny: Hey! I'm the author!

Sakura: I'm… not in the story yet.

Lee: I'm not either! Ahhh! LIGHTNING!

Bunny: EEK!

Daisuke: Hey, Krad's back from another round of shopping!

Krad: hi.

Lee: where?

Krad: At the mall.

Dark: My reputation's riuned! How many times do I have to tell you not to play with girls? SeRiOuSlY!

Krad: You sound like a girl (prepared to rape.)

Dark: I do?

Bunny: yah. But it's cute.

Dark: I know I am.

Satoshi: stop giving me rubbish.

Daisuke: Sato…

Iori: Drinks ready!

(after drinking…)

Dark: I feel dizzy.

Iori: (hiccup) I spiked it.

Itsuki: You did? I did!

Krad: no, you two idiots, I did before I handed you the ice for you to prepare them!

Daisuke: so, we're all drunk three times than we're supposed to be?

Bunny: (hiccup.)

Dark: Krad, I'm boerd. Let's go make-out.

Krad: Why not? We are drunk.

Dark: YAY!

Bunny: …

Satoshi: We will be attending our own private affairs as well.

Daisuke: (hiccup) Yup. (grabs Satoshi and walks out hiccuping.)

Iori: hic- I mean, whataboutus?

Itsuki: just becuz we're cousins doesn't mean we can't-

Iori: Say no more. (runs off singing Mary Had a Little Lamb because she is seriously that drunk with Itsuki.)

Lee: Glad I only had friut punch.

Sakura: Me two.

Bunny: Hic…(looks at the two in a trance.)

Sakura: What?

Lee: I'll protect you!

Bunny: (starts to drool)

Everyone: Eeew!

By the way, I need pairings! You can tell me if I should make them all single, but pairings would be nice. Here are the choices: (my favorite 1's. If u want more, tell plz!)

DarkxDaisuke

DarkxKrad

DarkxRiku

DarkxItsuki

DaisukexIori

DaisukexSatoshi

SatoshixRiku

SatoshixRisa

SatoshixItsuki

ItsukixKrad

RikuxRisa

DaisukexKrad

REMEMBER, I am the author, and I can make anything happen. I do my best to please my readers!

(&)

if I don't get a response about the pairings, then I'll just pick.

Dark: She will! Hiccup.

Krad: Wait! My turn to be on top!

Bunny: hic- … oh, you don't wanna know.


	6. Unbelieved Eyes

Forever Cursed

THANKS TO MY FAVORITE CONTINUOUS REVIEWER, KUTE ANIME KITTY! I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HER! YAY! GO, KUTE ANIME KITTY!

Disclaimer: Oh, you know already.

Daisuke /word(s)/

Dark/word(s)/

Bunny: Whew! It wore off!

Dark: yah, but u still have ur problem.

Bunny: oh, someone plz tell me what an author or story alert is! Thank you!

Dark: and 1 more thing.

Bunny: What?

Dark: Adding two very mad characters.

Bunny: uh-oh.

Lee: LIGHTNING!

Sakura: Hey, here comes another party!

Tohru: (from fruits basket) Hey Bunny, when are you goanna work on our story? Will I be standing outside with Saki forever?

Sakura: She's electricuted.

Lee: wait till she wakes up. Until then, on with the story!

Chapter 6: Unbelieved Eyes

The six people (Daisuke, Riku, Risa, Takeshi, Iori, Itsuki), or rather seven, (including Dark), decided to go to a clothing store at the Tokyo Mall. They went to that store, only because it had the clothes that they liked.

After a long day of buying and changing, it was finally the night of the party. The hour, at least. It begins at 5:30, and now it was 5:00. Everyone for dressed for the event.

Daisuke pulled on his black leather tank top and black leather jeans with three loose belts. The outfit was a bit large on him, because Dark would be stealing the Forever Cursed necklace at ten-thirty, but Daisuke wanted to be prepared. Just in case.

He got to the party place. (everyone went home to change and they agreed to meet at the party at five.) It was crowded, but not packed enough to keep the group out of Daisuke's sight. Most girls were dressed casually, but some wore kimonos for the dancing contest. They had to sing, too. Daisuke looked around for someone he knew.

He first saw a girl with short brown caramel hair and dark chocolate eyes. She wore a fancy kimono with different shades of blue. Navy on the outer rims, cobalt for the thread, azure for the sash, sapphire for the fabric, and indigo for the designs. Her hair, in a bun with bangs, had two clear hair sticks. The hair sticks were tipped with cerulean lilies at the end. Yes, that beautiful maiden was Riku.

Risa was yet also another beauty. Her long silky brown hair was combed out neatly, in the usual half ponytail. But unique braids in the front. The braids had small hello-kitty hair clips on, which made noise whenever she moved her head. Her outfit was a red version of Riku's: cherry on the outer rims, crimson for the thread, scarlet for the sash, ruby for the fabric, and burgundy for the designs.

Iori also looked like a goddess. Her brownish shoulder length hair with natural highlights was in a ponytail, with cute crystal cherries hanging from the hair accessory. Her chocolate hazel colored eyes had a larger tint of ruby in them, probably reflecting Risa's outfit. Her kimono was just like theirs except in a green fashion: emerald on the outer rims, olive for the thread, jade for the sash, lime for the fabric, and bottle green for the designs.

Those three were truly beautiful. To Daisuke, and to Dark. Daisuke couldn't tell which one was better looking, but Dark had made his decision when his eyes laid on Itsuki. The girl was all-out attractive.

Her short light colored hair between a platinum and a darkish blonde or brown, had two black hair clips near the right. Her eyes, a deep grayish ocean blue at night, looked like glass spheres that held shimmering stars. Her outfit, was yet another version of the girls'. Except, to Dark's favor, it was purple: mauve on the outer rims, lilac for the thread, lavender for the sash, violet for the fabric, and plum for the designs. She had a second wine-colored design that criss-crossed the first design, making x's like waves. Her nails were painted with the deepest shade of amethyst, or heliotrope.

/Dark, stop drooling./

/but I can't resist! She's sooo pretty…/

/sometimes I wonder if you even listen to me./

/WHATDOESTHATSUPPOSEDTOMEAN/

/meaning-you are a totally pig. You drool on the bed pillows, and I have to clean up after you. Also, you have very whacked dreams and thoughts. Like- that time you imagined hav-/

/I'm sleeping/

/you can't. You have to steal./

/zzzzz………../

/…/

"Hi Daisuke!" Iori noticed him first. She also noticed that he was staring at him. Possibly, drooling. (It looks like Daisuke caught Dark's drool-at-girls-itis. Thee hee hee!)

"Oh, hi Iori! You look, dazzling! Beautiful!" He smiled, snapping out of the trance.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't know that this suited me, but mom said that she likes me in green. She said it brings out me. I don't really get it. Yet…" Iori shrugged, looking up at the sky.

Well, what was the "clear" sky anyway. Surprisingly, even in the close-to-summer stages, it started to get cloudy. Then, it rained. For a minute. Everyone was soaking wet and there was no explanation for this.

(AN: Bunny: FREAKY! As I was typing this, it rained out of nowhere! It's June 6, 2005, and I'm so freaked out! The skies are going back to normal, though. And, mom gave me a lecture before dinner on intestines and pork. I think I might flip over to the vegetarian side.)

"Hey Daisuke!" His friends came over. The beautiful maidens in kimonos and one Takeshi Saheara in a "formal" white blouse and black pants. (But he was wearing sneakers.) As thought, he was holding a large plate of appetizers, from breadsticks to potato chips.

Daisuke looked around for Satoshi. He wasn't seen anywhere. Maybe he didn't come? No, he would. Tonight was the theft. It wasn't a Hikari piece, so he won't bother stopping Dark, right? No. He was still in the police services.

"Ow!" Daisuke realized that Takeshi whacked him in the head.

"I've been calling you forever! What's up with that?" Takeshi shrugged, whacking him again just for the pleasure of it.

"Ow… Takeshi, you're so voi- I mean helpful."

"Yup! That's me! Helpful me! I take people out of daydream dimension! Lalaland!"

"…"

"…"

A boy crouched behind the large trees near the museum. Near the party. Near Daisuke Niwa. He was wearing a blue top with that color jeans, bring out the coldness, yet flaring heat of his sapphire eyes. His cold, intense eyes behind unnecessary spectacles. They shone with a layer of white, reflecting the shimmering sunset. His short daylight azure hair swept back a little, due to the wind. He had a look of determination in his eyes. His cold, blue, hurt eyes.

He was out to get Dark this time, and he was sure. Out to catch him, because it was unexpected for someone like him to pop out to defend a non-Hikaru treasure. Why non-Hikari? Beause, although known as Satoshi Hiwatari, he was actually Satoshi Hikari, the adopted boy that was about to get on somebody he knew. And this time, it wasn't Dark.

"Iori? Iori, where are you?" Itsuki pushed back her brownish hair. "Iori? It's near time for you to on stage. Hello? Iori? Are you in there?"

Curious, she followed a figure, human obviously, to the back of the museum. Who knows? It might just be Iori. No, it wasn't. Her slightly smaller cousin would never move in that qiuck speed. Stopping, she was by the cool black gates of the museum. The museum.

"Hello?" He whispered, half wanting to be heard and half wanting not to be. Her eyes closed for blinking and in one second, the figure was gone. Not qiute. It jumped over the large fence of the closed gate and went over. Who was it? The person was cloaked.

And, running in the museum. In an incerdible speed. Squinting, she could see a trail of white feathers. White as snow. Pure white, as if from some creature more magnificent than a swan, but what was it?

Itsuki suddenly thought of her studies of mythical creatures in her hometown for some strange reason. Perhaps the one in this cloak was an angel? She wasn't sure.

"Itsuki! What are you doing here?" Iori almost ran up to her, in her flowing kimono. "Come on! They're announcing the people for the final round! I think we're goanna have a karaoke contest after!"

"Oh, I was looking for you!" She smiled at her relative. And followed. Glancing back once, and only once, she thought she saw a thin golden thread. But it was gone when she blinked.

/Ready, Daisuke/

/Yeah./

Daisuke smiled, seeing his bunny creature Wiz next to him. Wiz was like a faithful dog, sometimes delayed, but always by your side.

"Shh, let's so in the trees." He smiled, winking.

"Kyuu!" Wiz followed Daisuke.

They went by the tree, and Daisuke looked up into the sky. "Satoshi…" he mumbled. "Where are you?"

Riku smiled at Risa, who was singing in front of all those people. She saw a flash of red. Red hair and ruby eyes. She knew it was Daisuke. He was winking at Wiz, his special bunny rabbit.

Riku didn't mean to sneak up on him or anything, but she felt a weird feeling. Like she was being led there. Like she had to go and belonged there. Slowly hiding behind a tree, she tilted her face so that only she could see what was going on.

"So… Wiz, are you ready?"

She knew it was Daisuke. He was acting weird, though.

"Kyuu!"

The adorable little bunny rabbit. Awn…

And then, it just happened. Daisuke was looking up at the clouds for one moment, then for the next, when Riku blinked, his hair was grlowing longer in the front, with a muxture of purple. His eyes were flashing purple. He was fitting into the clothes that were a bit too big on him. Another blink. And that was all she needed.

A silent scream. And silent enough. Her boyfriend, Daisuke Niwa, had just somehow turned into Dark Mousy. It was like a dream she had. No, they weren't dreams. They were real. Dai-… Dark toched the undisturbed bunny, and it turned into huge black wings. He then flew off, leaving nothing but three black feathers behind.

Then was when Riku really screamed.

"IIIIIII DDDDDDOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTTTTt BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEELLLLLIIIIIIIEEEVVVVVVEEEEEE IIIIIITTT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Somewhere, flying through the dark clouds of night, Dark heard. And smiled. Improvement.

Bunny: …

Lee: Still electrified. I must say, proud of my skills.

Tohru: Bunny! You left me and Saki standing in front of out school! How much longer!

Bunny: (recvovering) Sooo sorry! Terribly sorry! I've got to write this, Forever Cursed, a DNAngel fanfiction, another story, fiction, about Kisa but in a different way, and two other fictions! I'm soooooo sorry!

Krad: Hey, do I like Itsuki or what?

Itsuki: …

Bunny: Waiting for my faithful Kute Anime Kitty to respond.

Dark: Sorry, that's all. Know you love me.

Satoshi: No way, they love me best.

Dark: HEY!

Satoshi: I love torturing Dark.

Dark: You're not.

Satoshi: Oh yeah? Well guess what? Hey everyone! Dark is such a perv like Bunny! They spend the night thinking about some great sex!

Everyone: (gasp!)

Bunny: Hey! You didn't have to get me involved! Why you… (takes out broom and whacks Sato continuously)

Sato: OOOOOWWWWWW!


	7. no title, but ch 7

Forever Cursed

THANKS TO MY FAVORITE CONTINUOUS REVIEWER, KUTE ANIME KITTY! I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HER! YAY! GO, KUTE ANIME KITTY!

Disclaimer: Oh, you know already.

Daisuke /word(s)/

Dark/word(s)/

Silver: Here's chapter 7! Special thanks to Kute Anime Kitty! Also, let me know on the pairings on chapter 5! Greatly appreciated!

Tohru: (from Friuts Basket) What about us?

Saki: (also from Fruits Basket) Yeah. You left us drowning in a river and I turned into a cat.

Silver: Uh…. Currently working on this and Harry Potter fanfiction! Big paper due! Uh… computer technical difficulties!

Satoshi: I'll give you some difficulties! (still mad Silver for the broom thingy)

Silver: Eep!

**Chapter 7:**

Risa had changed back from her kimono to a very frilly, silky pink dress. The collars were frilly, and the dress was a hue of magenta below her waist. Tied to her silky chocolate hair were two crimson ribbions, making her hair like two long pigtails and some extra hair instead of her usual half up hairstyle.

She held Iori's hand, smiling at her new friend. Iori, the transfer student and popular girl in magazienes, was holding her hand right now. What she would do for an autograph! Iori looked at Risa, flashing a little smile.

"Hey Risa, can you please look for Riku? Itsuki wants to have a chat with her." Iori smiled again. She could be so pleading.

"Sure, wait right here!" Risa waved to Iori, pushing back her own hair. Iori was a really nice girl. Of course she would get Riku.

"Thanks, Risa!" she heard Iori call from a distance. Wait-a distance? Why was Risa running? How improper for a girl in a dress! She slowed down to a fast walking pace, then realized why she had been running. There, near the trees surrounding the place, was her dear sister Riku, screaming!

"IIIIIII DDDOOOOOOOONNNNN'TTTTTTTTTT BELIIIIEEEEVVVVEE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

_What?_ She thought. _Is my sis going insane? What's all that racket about?_

She found out soon enough.

In the sky, the sun was fading, falling slowly down to a horizon. Many creatures were flying: birds, butterflies, dandelions, and even humans. Speaking of which, humans only felw in planes or jets or rockets, right? Who ever heard of one riding a pink broomstick-like, giant wand?

Nobody.

That is- nobody except for a group.

They called themselves the Card Searchers, although it was a mere made-up name. Not famous at all. It's only members were three girls, two boys, and a lion-like creature. Two of them were surfing the skies, on a pink thing.

The pink thing was like a rod, only smoothed out and possibly looked like plastic. It was curved like a doorknob woth many golden hoops at one end, and what resembled a faded, dull, bird's beak at the other. Complete with a eyes made of carefully-polished rubies.

From the beak side, were two magnificent wings. They were pure white, with not a stain or speck on them. Almost like snow. Flying near it, was a little creature that looked much like a stuffed animal, although he didn't like being called that.

It resembled a teddy bear face, and a kitten-like body, but with no paws. Small little cartoon-like wings were attached onto its body. His tail looked like a giant fuzz ball, dandelion-like. But what riding on the pink rod-like staff, was the true wonder.

A girl, about thirteen years old, was on the shaft. Her emerald eyes glistened at the cascading sun going down, and her hair, a light brown, shone almost orange and golden in the night sun's rays. Around her neck, was a silver nameplate. With fourteen simple letters: SAKURA KINOMONO.

Suprisingly, the winged creature spoke. "Sakura, I sense the Clow Card's partner. The one card who strayed away. It is near."

"Good." She said, bringing a smile onto her lips. "The sooner I finish, the better."

Itsuki, despite having Iori chide her for wandering off, wondered off. To one place: the museum. She went back to the cool steel black bars, all rusted up, though. She looked at the tall closed gate, and thought of the cloaked one who entered.

He was fast, and she didn't have a good look of him. Now she was regretting it. She did notice, something white and golden. But- what? Suddenly, she bent down to the floor. There, was a single white feather.

"Riku! Oh my gosh, what happened?" Risa went idmediately to her screaming sister.

"OH MY GOSH RISA, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I WAS RIGHT! IT'S TRUE! OMG, OMG, OMG, DAISUKE IS REALLY DARK! AND THIS TIME, I'M NOT DREAMING!" Riku was still screaming, scaring away a few nearby sparrows.

"Riku? Are you alright?" Risa tilted her head like a cute little puppy, pushing back her two long pigtails. "Riku? Are you feeling okay?"

"OMG, OMG, OMG, RISA!"

"PLEASE stop screaming. You're starting up a crowd."

Forever Cursed glowed brightly in the moonlight, it's golden edges feflecting the moon's bright rays. The creatures as alive as ever. It was a dazzling beauty and a pretty necklace, qiute an unique, but ordinary, piece of jewlery. Until he touched it.

Dark Mousy carefully dodged all the lazer beams, making his way past the lousy security system and going for the prize: Forever Cursed. He reached the glass that held it, and with his power, undid the lock and took out the necklace.

Summersaulting on the rooftop, he examined his prize once more. Except, it wasn't what it seemed to be. It wasn't a golden necklace anymore.

It was shinning silver, and… a card? Beautiful designs, too. The border was filled with black and white feathers, reminding Dark of him and Krad. And strikingly, in the center, was a picture of… another angel? Under the picture, in bright, yet dim bark-brown words, were: Forever Cursed. The Evil.

/Dark, I have a bad feeling about this./

/What could it possibly be/

/I'm getting a headache. … Dark/

/What/

/Drop the card! Now! Before it's too late/

/What are you talking about, Dai/

Suddenly, Dark felt like he was being kicked out by someone. The feeling was very weird, and he felt himself slipping into unconsiousness. Just before the floor (ceiling, rather, since he's on the rooftop) rushed up to him, he thought he saw Daisuke straing at him. But that wasn't possible… was it?

Satoshi Hiwatari, or Hikari, rather, adjusted his unnessecary spectacles, carefully eying the ground. He was in flight, with Krad's giant white wings on his back. Krad lost his control when Satoshi fought back, but his wings remained.

He knew Dark probably had already stolen the piece. Even although it wasn't a Hikari work, he still had a strange feeling of concern. But- why? Flying down to the museum's ceiling, he could barely make out two figures. Dark, and… was that… DAISUKE?

"Sakura…" the winged creature, known as Kero, tapped gently on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes, Kero?" She didn't mind, but dived deeper down through the sky.

"It's been sealed. The extra Clow Spirit, was sealed into a Clow Card. By some other. No, I know what you're thinking. It's not Lee. You're the only cardcaptor I know."

"Then the more reasons to hurry."

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"I feel the card reactivating. Caution, for it is the most feared card out of all of the Clows. It is Forever Cursed. The Evil."

Sakura looked like as if she had been turned into stone.

Silver: so, I know! It's not very action-ey.

Satoshi: that is not a word

Silver: so? I'm an idiot, remember?

Dark: duh.

Silver: you too!

Dark: Hey!

Sakura: Hey, at least I came in.

Iori: what about me?

Itsuki: why do I need to know about Krad?

Krad: lots.

Riku and Risa: (looks away)

Lee: …

Silver: …

Lee: u didn't put me in!

Silver: it's a DNAngel fanfiction.

Lee: still! Argh… LIGHTNING!

Silver: (temporarily electrified, again.)

Lee: ha. So there.

Satoshi: hey everyone in Friuts Basket, she's electrified! Go take it out on her that she's not working on your story!

Tohru: Why?

Kyo: Because she wants a Dark plushie to cuddle with at night! That's why!

Dark: how sweet.

Silver: (barely mumbling) I'mm… oanna… get… u. a-ll!

Saki: Let us end here in peace.

Silver: (uses her feet to rearrange the broom, making it whack on Lee and Satoshi.) /…ake…at!

Lee and Satoshi: OW!


	8. Already Reactivated

Forever Cursed

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS, I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF YOU! YAY! GO, REVIEWERS!

Disclaimer: Oh, you know already.

Satoshi or Daisuke /word(s)/

Krad or Dark/word(s)/

Silver: Here's chapter 8! Special thanks to encouraging reviewers! Also, let me know on the pairings on chapter 5! Greatly appreciated! Here's the responses to the reviews:

**TO ALL:** SORRY FOR THE SLOW POST! I was reading a wonderful story by imLittleLily called Beauty In Prefection; Stand by me. I was addicted, so srry, ppl! (her id # is 710296)

Kute Anime Kitty: Thank you for supporting me all the way! I greatly appreciate it! I never knew I was much of a writer! Thank you for non-stop reviewing! (gives candy)

**hittocerbatiosai: **Evil Indeed! Just watch what comes next… MUAHAHAHA! Lol. Thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! (gives candy)

**DanyChic: **Thank you soooo much for reviewing, and I totally agree with your decision! I just lurve the S and D coupling! Sorry if it isn't detailed; im only 13! (gives candy)

Silver: Thank you sooo, much, reviewers!

Dark: what about me?

Lee: you didn't put me in! LIGHTNING!

Silver: (paralyzed) …

Satoshi: (teasing Dark) Ha ha. She doesn't like you anymore. She's turned to me.

Dark: for one week! Tch! She likes some guy called Draco now.

Daisuke: How do you know?

Dark: Krad.

Daisuke: Krad?

Krad: diary.

Silver: (starts mumbling curses at them)

Satoshi: Anyway…

Riku: On with the show!

Chapter 8: Already Reactivated 

"Riku! Riku! Stop, please! You're starting up a crowd!" Risa, Riku's little sister, pleaded.

"OMG RIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAAAAAAAANNNN'T BEEEEEELIIIIIIIEEEEEEVEEEEEEEE IIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" was the only loud response.

"Ok, Riku! Stop right now! There is a crowd, and we are in the middle of it. I would ask you to please be quiet. Was it something you ate? Did you eat the myestry meat or something? Hello? Am I even alive to you?" Risa tugged on her slightly elder sister's arm, but Riku simply wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" Takeshi popped up from a crowd, apparently wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. He had a mircophone and was accompained by a camera.

"Riku, come with me NOW." Risa tried to say, while managing to knock the camera out of Takeshi's hand. It was followed by a long string of curses about how that camera was over a million dollars and how he spent his allowance on the buttons so that they shine like metal and won't rust.

"What's wrong with Riku? Damminit! I think one of the lenses are broken!" Takeshi was screaming over the noise.

Suddenly, Riku stopped. And fainted.

"You'd think she would carry on forever." Takeshi remarked.

"Tch right. Now you goanna help me carry her to a bench or not?"

"Up ahead!" The small and miniature diminutive Keroberos flew towards a roof. Accompained by a human girl, a green-eyed burnette, he flapped his rather small wings and pointed to a certain rooftop. "There it is, Sakura!"

Sakura Kinomono snapped out of her trance and picked up speed. "Right…" She rushed toward what semmed to be two figures lying unconcious up on a rooftop, and a hovering glowing white human… wait, angel? With massive white wings, like Yue.

((Silver: See Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura in 6th book of the regular series or any book of the Master of the Clow series))

"What's that?" she squinted, grasping the object she was riding on tightly. "Who's that? Is it an angel? Wait… it's a kid? I'm confused."

"Why, that is… no way! No way no way no way!" Kero yelled in surprise. "There is no possible way! I thought he was DEAD!"

"What happened?" Sakura asked. "Do you know him, Kero?"

"He… was my former master."

((Silver: when Satoshi and Krad are talking, it is the same for them as is for Dark and Daisuke. See note on top.))

/Krad/ Satoshi asked, unsure of what to say.

/What is it? Is it my turn to gain control yet/ Krad responded lazily, with a hint of irony in his voice.

/not that. Am I seeing things/ Satoshi wondered.

/so now you know why you have glasses/

/look, Krad. Up ahead. You're so blind./

/'OLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED! I THINK I'M BEGINNING TO SEE THINGS TOO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYESIGHT THIS TIME, SATOSHI/

/nothing. I was asking if you know why they are separate, or if I'm seeing things./

/WE BOTH ARE/

/let's land/

Without waiting for a response, Satoshi gracefully landed by Daisuke, like an angel. Even under circumstances, he was still by no means shaken too much. Letting the large white wings dissapear, he tried calling Daisuke to wake. It seemed like it was working yet not, because the next minute, Dark was up firing words at Satoshi.

/Everything is so dark. Dark? Where are you? Have you dissapeared? I no longer feel your presence./ Daisuke was concious about now, but he did not open his eyes. Something was missing, and he knew what.

/Dark? Are you there? Dark? Dark? DARK/

"DAISUKE!"

Daisuke sat straight up, rubbing his eyes and feeling sore all over for some strange reason. He looked around: there was Satoshi next to him, with his head tilted in a very cute way. He could see the astral Krad yelling at someone… DARK?

"Am I seeing things?" Daisuke went, tilting his head at Dark's appearance. "Or are we seperated?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Dark couldn't help but yell. "THIS ISN'T MY FREAKIN' FAULT! … wait… im… FREE! WHOOHOO! I'm FREE I'm FREE I'm FREE!"

"Daisuke," Satoshi asked, ignoring the weird-acting Dark, "what do you remember before all of this?"

"Well," Daisuke couldn't help but notice the closeness of his friend. His face was tinted a little scarlet. "Dark and I were supposed to catch the necklace, Forever Cursed. Somehow, once Dark held it, it turned into a card. And then, I had this extremely annoying headache, and it felt like I was getting split in two somehow. Well, I was kind of. The next thing I knew, I saw Dark next to me, and I thought I was dreaming, and… I passed out, I guess. Then I woke up and Dark was yelling and, you know."

"Where is the card?" Satoshi looked around.

"There," Daisuke pointed towards the edge of the ceiling. A glowing card was there as Satoshi moved closer for an inspection. It was shinning silver with beautiful designs. The border was filled with black and white feathers, reminding Satoshi of Dark and Krad. And strikingly, in the center, was a picture of… another angel? Under the picture, in bright, yet dim bark-brown words, were: Forever Cursed. The Evil. Glancing back on the picture of the previous shadow of an angel, he saw that the picture had changed. Startled, he squinted at the shape reforming into a yet so familiar shape… DAISUKE!

With another flash of silver, the card had dissapeared. In its place, was a painting on a scroll. It was of two lione-like creatures. One of them was a golden furred four-legged feline with bronze, armor surrounded by ruby jewels. His tail was the color of his two great wings and underbelly: a light beige mixed with eggshell in color. It carried a golden plate, with a symbol of the sun on it. The creature was in a leaning position, resting its forlegs on the other creature. Black and sleek, with silver armor and sapphire jewels. He was carrying a silver plate with the moon engraved in, and his wings, while now feathery and angelic like the first, was like a butterfly's. Black butterfly wings, those that don't exactly round off, but kind of have and knobbed shape at the edges to go with.

The background was a shower of black and white feathers, the white, purest white, and the black, purple-tinted black of all blackest black. Otherwise, the background was a light crimson. However, on the left side of the black "panther," was a small blue star. It glowed with an eerie light, with the words, UNTIL REACTIVATED. On the bottom of the painted, was the artist's signature and a note: This note is rubbish, as you can see, it is MT Extra font. lolls! anyway, if you ... no wait. the message is: BLACK PHOENIXES R SO KWOOL! Lollers. Tell me the message in plain text, and you get to create a part of the plot!

With a flash of blue like equaling the star, as soon as Satoshi finished reading it, he felt dizzy. It was like standing in the middle of the universe with nowhere to go. Hopelessly confusing, too. What happened? Why was he like this? Questions filled his mind as he saw Daisuke towering over him. In a flash, he didn't see anything else but darkness.

"Satoshi…?" Daisuke whispered, leaning by Satoshi's side. "Are you awake? Did you touch it? What happened?"

Daisuke listen for a response, but he heard a shuffling of feathers and someone landing behind him. It didn't sound like Dark- he was on a night fly and wasn't coming back for at least another two good hours. Yet then, who is it?

AUTHOR's NOTE: I will not use my usual dividers anymore. It looks like microsoft word has a debug problem with these. So, the stars will by my new dividers.

**BOUNOUS:**Silver: the message at the bottom of the painting… doesn't mean anything. It is a message, but it has to do with me. Decypher the message, and tell me the message in plain text, and you get to create a part of the plot!

HINT 1: not every word of the message is the message I'm looking for

HINT 2: the message is written in a different font

HINT 3: the font is pre-installed and avaliable on Microsft Word, the older edition as well as the newer one.

Remember, the prize is… TO CREATE A PART OF THE PLOT! And, next chapter, there will be a BONOUS QUESTION here on forth! You get them right, YOU take place In MY story! KWOOL!

Krad: she's only doing it because she wants to keep her DNAngel interest on.

Dark: yeah. Now she's a total Harry Potter fan. Whatever that is.

Silver: HEY!

Satoshi: and she even reads tea leaves

Silver: DO NOT!

Daisuke: um, sorry, but I think that's your handwriting in your diary.

Silver: You… WHAT!

Tohru: (from Fruits Basket) Hello? Silver? What about us? WE've been standing in a river for 4 months now without movenet!

Saki: (also from Fruits Basket) (nodd nodd) yup.

Silver: well, uh…

Krad: (reads from Silver's imaginary diary) Ah-hem! The only reason that I started that story was because that time my friend reconmended something to keep my mind off DNAngel and Dark. Now I'm regretting it. It's not that I hate it, it's because it just doesn't suit me somehow. I have a very busy sechedule, trying very hard to do well on the 8th grade Specialized High School Admission Test (SHSAT), and getting into Sty. Apparently, I need more work. So, there will be some delays. Life sux.

Tohru: No it don't! Life doesn't suck! It's full of wonders! Like… FISH!

Everyone: …

Saki: please excuse my dear mentally troubled friend.

Everyone: ;;;

Silver: Onward! One more IMPORTANT thing: I will be working on Shadowed Radiance, my HP fanfiction. (slash. What rating should it be?) So, I will be slower on the update. Sorry, but please review for my other story as well. As for this… Please do review and thanks! (smile)


	9. Silent Sleeping

Forever Cursed

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS, I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE OF YOU! YAY! GO, REVIEWERS!

Blackangel576: yay! Thanks for the review! Sorry I didn't update sooner! So much on my schedule! But thanks! (hugs)

Kute Anime Kitty: yay! My faithful reviewer! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I had to take the test for stuyvesaunt! Srry… but thanks for reviewing! ) (hugs)

Danychic: thanks! I love reviews! sorry I didn't update sooner… so many things to do, so little time! but, thanks 4 da review! (hugs)

Hittocerebattosai: yay! Thanks for the review, very much appreciated as usual! Thank u sooooooo much! (hugs)

Mellyx3: hey, I know you! Lols! Still busy studying for high school, eh? No worries ) thanks for the review! Srry for slow update, u know my schedule, but thanks! (hugs)

Note: my name is now changed to Bunny Bubble and it will sTAY that way. )

Disclaimer: Oh, you know already. If not, then this doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful creators of I''s, Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, and DNAngel. It's mostly a Xover of DNAngel and a lil bit of Cardcaptor Sakura. Although, this glorious plot that makes no sense belongs to me. :P

Satoshi or Daisuke /word(s)/

Krad or Dark/word(s)/

Bunny: Here's chapter 9! Special thanks to encouraging reviewers! Note: this WILL slowly and silently become slash… expect it when you least expect it! Lol.

TO ALL: SORRY FOR THE SLOW POST! I was reading a wonderful story by blanchemalfoy called Take me Home. And, I'm still waiting for a sequel! ALSO I'm preping for the Stuyvesaunt Placement Exam (WHOOT I GOT IN! )). And it is 3 courses of 900+ paged integrated mathematics. Srry ya'll for slow chapter MY APOLOGIES!

Bunny: (sniff sniff) I'm… so proud! I'd never thought I'd get to chapter nine! (burst into tears)

Krad: oh pl-ease!

Dark: I so do not believe you.

Daisuke: guys, it's her moment. Let her enjoy it.

Satoshi: I don't think so. Can you believe that she actually thought of pairing me up with Risa? I mean, come-on!

Risa: that's not nice

Riku: that because he wants me

(Haradas start getting into a fight)

Bunny: …

Tohru (from fruits basket): hello? You haven't worked on my story in a long time! What's wrong with you?

Yuki (also from fruits basket): excuse me, your story?

Momoji (ok! Any names you do not recognize are from fruits basket!): she's just starting it with Saki. Meanwhile, I'm the star here.

Shigure: am not. Isn't it obvious that someone like me should be?

Kyo: Not in a million years, you perv.

Shigure: how dare you! (starts whacking Kyo with a fan)

Kyo: OW! (what did you think he was going to say? Yay?)

Kisa, Ritsu, Iori, and Krad: Shall we start the story already!

Bunny: and we shall.

chapter 9: silent sleeping

The first thing Satoshi did after regaining conciousness was sitting up and pretending that nothing happened. After all, his reputation might be ruined. When he opened his eyes and tried to look around, he found out that he couldn't. All he could do, was stare into a pair or ruby-red eyes. And only one person was behind those shinning liquid pools. Daisuke.

Backing away slowly, just to get some air, he noticed a strange smell coming from the boy almost on top of him. Except it wasn't so strange. It smelt strangely like… STRAWBERRIES!

"Um… Daisuke? You do realize that you smell like strawberries, right?" was the only thing he could say. After all, what else was there?

"I do?" Daisuke wondered. "Maybe it's because of the strawberries I ate yesterday. Or this morning. Or the afternoon. Or durning those three snacks. Or right before dinner."

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Please get off me."

"Oh sorry," Daisuke quickly realized it and got off. He sat by him and looked up into the night. He could see Dark flying to his heart's content. And to his surprise, he didn't even have the intention of killing Krad.

"No problem," Satoshi responded. He would've liked to say something like "I don't mind," but then that'll be just too akward. Well, he didn't mind, but it would be better if the redhead had no idea.

Looking up on the sky, he could see a figure landing. At first, he thought it was Dark or Krad. But then, he saw that it was a burnette with green eyes. By the girl flew a small winged creature.

Standing up almost too quickly for his own liking, he walked toward the girl curiously. She was wearing a short and tight white dress right above her knee. A thick blue stripe and thin yellow stripes surrounding it came down from her neck to the bottom of the dress. She wore long gloves, from her shoulders to her fingers, but leaving them bare. Her blue boots were knee-length, embroided with yellow designs of wings, while placed around her shoulders, connected to the dress, was a flat yellow piece of cotton material shaped like wings. The angelic and bird kind, not bat-like. Strapped around her waist, was a leather bag with white wings surrounding a heart, and gave the impression that anything can fit inside. Though, what stunned Satoshi the most was what the new girl was holding. A staff, perhaps. It was long and pink, with gold tints on each end. But on the upper end, were two miniature pairs of wings holding a bird-beak-like structure that was red. What it was, he didn't know.

Strangest of all, was the little creature besdies her. It resembled a cross between a teddy bear and a lion with a puffy white tail and small wings. It was floating… and talking to the girl all at the same time! Pinching himself hard to make sure that he was not dreaming, he found that either one he was in a dream, or two it was real. Because it started… to snow?

"Sakura, we're there," Kero whispered, watching the girl land softly. He looked at her with a more worried expression. "Are you sure you don't want any more contact? Perhaps with Melin or Lee? Tomoyo has her uses too. You know, now we're closer to the other people too."

(Bunny: Tomoyo is the Jap version of Madison, and Melin is Lee's cousin, only in the English television series. other people as in Master of the Clow version. Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun, and that other kid who was fighting over Sakura with Lee. Clow's decendant? Something… Errol?)

"No, not really." Sakura replied. "Say, there's a lot of people. And we're about to preform some serious magic. What do you think I should do?"

"Let them take a nap. It's not what you really call early." Kero suggested.

(Bunny: I know there's a card that makes you sleep, but I'm not sure what it's called. Is it just SLEEP?)

"Ok then," Sakura went. Taking out a designed card from her leather bag, she tapped it with her staff. With a glow, a spirit-like fairy came out of it, starting to fly away, leaving a trail of sparkly blue stuff. From a distance, it looked like snow.

As Sakura looked down upon the people, one by one, they were collapsing on the spot with sleep. When she made sure that nobody was watching her, well, no one she wasn't aware of, she sent the little blue fairy back to the card and looked around.

OMG THIs CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. IM SORRY ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

Best Wishes,

Bunny

Tohru: best wishes? Sweet…

Kyo and krad: SHE DOESN'T MEAN IT

Takeshi: (from CCS) did you know that a long time ago, best wishes were considered a crime? It was a long time ago in the australian outback when…

Chiharu: (whacks takeshi) STOP LYINg U DumbAss

Daisuke: im assuming that hurt. --

Bunny: o.O until chap 10


End file.
